Some Wounds Never Heal
by Shuusen-chan
Summary: Ichigo and his little sister Karin are killed when somebody breaks into their house, as they try to live as normal soul reapers, Love, family and Drama keep getting in their way. Yaoi/shounen-ai, Ichigox Renji, Karin x Undecided character, violence. YAOI and all that fun stuff P.S im bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, please don't judge my grammar or writing abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; if I did my name would be Tite Kubo which it unfortunately is not.**

* * *

Prologue:

Ichigo sat on the couch with his little sister Karin who he was baby-sitting while his father, Isshin and Karin's twin went out. Karin was out like a light leaning on Ichigo as he watched some random American movie with sub-titles. "Karin, you need to go to bed" Ichigo said quietly as he shook Karin's shoulder. "I don't want to get up Ichi-nii, carry me" Karin said groggily. Ichigo simply laughed and picked up Karin, His little sister may have grown up but she was just as light as before. Ichigo brought Karin up stairs and laid her on her bed before moving to his own room to change before bed. Ichigo simply put on a pair of basket-ball shorts and a white wife-beater before he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

_A couple hours later_

Ichigo woke up when there was a crash downstairs, the carrot top quickly stood up and grabbed a bat from his closet. The orange haired teen moved quietly down the stairs and into the living room where the crash came from. There was a large black-clad figure standing with his back to Ichigo, so the orange haired teen moved to try and hit him but the man quickly turned around.

"Nice try boy but your ten years to young to play with me" The man said with a slightly visible smirk, the burglar was wearing a ski mask that covered all of his face except his Dark eyes and mouth.

"What do you want here?" Ichigo asked the burglar but he was sure it was just to take their valuables.

"I am here for revenge, your father, Dr Kurosaki, neglected to try and save my daughter, instead he tried to save someone else, some other little girl who was there. It his fault my little girl is dead" The man said in a spiteful voice.

"I'm sure my father had a reason for trying to save the other girl, plus there's only one doctor at our clinic, theirs no way he could have saved both of them." Ichigo said, not quite realizing he had just sealed his fate.

"Your_ father, _he has no idea what he put me through" The man said, he was just getting angrier with every passing minute.

"Sir I don't know who you are but I have to ask you to leave, or I will have to remove you forcefully." Ichigo threatened the man in a calm voice.

"Remove me forcefully? Just you try and see what happens" The man threatened back in a much more vicious way. Ichigo moved towards the man with the bat raised, he didn't see a weapon on the man but that didn't mean he didn't have one.

As Ichigo got close the man pulled out a small black weapon, which Ichigo thought was a knife but when Ichigo got slightly closer he realized it was actually a gun.

The black-clad man fired once at Ichigo and hit him in the lung then fired again and hit the orange haired teen in the heart.

"Ichi-nii, are you ok?" Karin called; the black-haired girl descended the stairs and saw her blood soaked brother lying unmoving on the ground.

"Ichigo!" The black-haired girl called, not noticing her brother's spirit beside the body or the black-clad murderer in the room, she just ran to her brother's body and knelt beside it.

The last shot the murderer fired hit Karin in the back of the head, killing the little girl before her life had even begun. Karin's soul chain broke, forcing her soul from her body.

Ichigo, who was clad in his Shihakusho, picked up Karin's sleeping soul and soundlessly left the house, Ichigo knew exactly where to go in asituation like this.

A few minutes later, Ichigo found him self out side of Urahara Shoten.

"Urahara!" Ichigo called into the darkness, though he knew Urahara already knew he was there, a moment later Urahara emerged from the shop.

"Yes Ichigo, what can I do for you?" The blond haired man asked from beside his fan.

"I need to get to Seiretei" Ichigo said simply as he showed Karin's sleeping soul.

"Oh my, right this way" Urahara said as he gestured for ichigo to follow him, the carrot top wordlessly followed ichigo down into the training grounds bellow the shop where the Senkaimon was.

"Good thing I already has this ready for Yoruichi to go" Urahara said trying to lighten the mood, unfortunatly he failed.

"ichigo, are you going to be crossing over with me?" Yoruichi asked, thankfully in her human for. Ichigo simply nodded.

"Well the lets go" Yoruichi said, Ichigo once again wordlessly nodded, he stepped up to the senkaimon and stepped through, quickly followed by Yoroichi.

Thankfully there were no cleaners in the Dangai so that made their trip significantly easier.

Ichigo stepped through the other side of the Senkaimon and looked around. Once again he was in Junrinan, the first west Rukongai district.

* * *

**An: Ok so theres the prologue… like? Don't like? Read and Review please, that will encourage me to right longer chapters, but please no flames, they hurt my non-exsistant heart, I do however accept constructive critism.**

**Not to sure on the pairing but it will definitly be a Yaoi pairs on maybe pm me any suggestions till next time**

**Shuusen-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so we have a longer chapter here as requested **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… but if I did…. Think of the possibilities * insert evil laugh here***

* * *

"Ichi-nii, where are we?' Said a quiet voice from Ichigo's back. Karin must have finally woken up.

"Karin, were somewhere called Soul Society, Its where all the Souls of the dead people go…. You were killed Karin, you were shot in the back of the head" Ichigo explained to his little sister in a voice that obviously gave away the fact that he was upset.

Ì-I died?" Karin asked to confirm what she had heard.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Karin, I let you down" Ichigo apologized in a bit of a quiet voice.

"No Ichi-nii, it isn't your fault, and why am I not wearing the same thing as you, because I know you died, I saw your body myself" Karin said to her brother wondering why Ichigo was wearing the black robes that resembled outfits from the Edo-Era of Japan.

"That's because I am a Soul Reaper, I help fight Hollows which are souls that haven't crossed over fast enough and become monsters, I also Konso pluses which means I cross souls over" Ichigo explained to his little sister as he kept walking towards The Seireitei.

"So where are we going? And can you put me down?" Karin asked the orange haired teen that was carrying here, as requested Ichigo set her on her feet o that he could walk beside him.

"Were heading to the capital city of Soul Society, Seireitei, since I'm a soul reaper I can go there, I have friends who we can stay with" Ichigo said ass he started to approach the West Gate.

"Ichi-nii, I want to become a Soul Reaper too" Karin said, probably not wanting to be a burden.

"Ok Karin, ill see if I can get you en-rolled in the Shin'ō Academy" Ichigo responded before the gate finally kicked in and the outer walls of Seireitei appeared, apparently out of no where Jidanbo appeared.

'Ichigo is that you?" The giant man asked Ichigo and cast a small glance towards Karin.

'Yeah, I need into the city" Ichigo said shortly but with a small smile.

"Go ahead" Jidanbo said and the giant man lifted the gate just enough to let Ichigo in.

"Thank you Jidanbo" Ichigo said before the gate dropped back down. "Karin, can you bear for me to carry you around? I can get us around a lot faster than if you and I simply walked" Ichigo asked, desperately hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure Ichi-nii" Karin said simply as she took in the city, it was amazing with everything white and orange. Ichigo picked up Karin and put her on his back before he started using Shun'po to get them around faster, Ichigo wasn't sure where he was going but he was sure he was looking for a captain of the Gotei 13.

The first captain Ichigo sensed was Captain of the 8th division Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Captain Shunsui!" Ichigo called from the roof top he was currently situated on, the Captain of 8th looked up.

"Oh Ichigo it's wonderful to see you!" Shunsui called back, Ichigo jumped down from the roof top so that he was relatively closer to Shunsui and the other two people, one of them Being Nanao Ise and the other being a un-known Lady.

"Hey Captain, this is my little sister Karin, we were…in a bit of an accident and are here this time to stay" Ichigo said in a little bit of a melancholy tone.

"Oh, that's so sad, hello Karin, my name is Shunsui Kyoraku, the black haired lady is my lovely Nanao-Chan, she' my lieutenant and the other lady is my sister Tomoyo" Shunsui smiled proudly as he introduced his two favourite ladies.

Tomoyo was a tall for a women, she had short light brown hair cut into a bob, to Ichigo she looked like Luppi but with boobs and a gentler expression. Tomoyo was wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform but she had a long yellow vest over top of it, Tomoyo's Zanpakuto was strapped to her back in the same way Ichigo wore it.

"Hello Tomoyo-san, Hello Nanao-san" Karin said politely making Ichigo smile proudly.

"So Ichigo, where are you staying" Nanao asked the orange haired teen while she pushed up her glasses.

"We don't really know yet" Ichigo responded some what embarrassedly.

"You could stay with us, the estate is really to boring, I'm sure it would be more lively with you around" Tomoyo said with a gentle smile towards Karin and Ichigo.

"I don't really want to be a burden…" Ichigo said but secretly relieved that someone had offered, they had no place to stay.

"Nonsense Ichigo, come stay with us, I insist" Shunsui said with his usual aloof personality.

"Ok, can you show us the way; I'd like to know where it is before I take Karin and show her around" Ichigo requested politely to the captain.

"Don't forget Ichi-nii you also have to en-roll me in the academy" Karin said with a smile to her older brother. 'It's good Karin's not totally weirded out by this' Ichigo thought.

The Kyoraku Estate was relatively easy to get, and even easier to spot, it was a larger house very similar to the Kuchiki Estate but with a slightly smaller house and a large court yard, which featured a koi fish pond, many different flower beds and a traditional rock-garden, in the far corner of the estate their was also a fair sized bath house.

"You have a very pretty house Kyoraku-san" Karin said politely but with a smile.

"Thank you Karin, and please call me Shunsui" The 8th captain insisted with a smile, he hated the respective terms, it made him feel old, he's only 8 centuries old, that's still young.

"Ok so this will be Karin's room, mine Is on the left of hers and Ichigo your room will be right across the hall" Tomoyo explained as she pointed to the doors, the house was simple, in one part of the house their were about 7 bed rooms and then their was the Kitchen, the sitting room and the dining room, it was like a large bungalow.

"If you want you can put your name or a picture on your door" Shunsui offered kindly.

"Thank you Shunsui, and you too Tomoyo, for everything" Ichigo said gratefully.

"Ok now that everyone knows where we are, I say we go explore Seireitei, we can get Karin enrolled in the academy, we can buy her uniforms and book then we can get you both some different clothes" Tomoyo offered in a voice that said she wasn't really offering, she was demanding.

"Actually I have to decline, I have dinner with Jushiro and Rukia" Shunsui said before him and Nanao left, leaving Ichigo and Karin with Tomoyo. The trio left the house and began walking towards the Shin'ō Academy.

"So Karin, Ichigo, tell me about yourselves" Tomoyo requested with a motherly aura, and Ichigo was thinking the same thing Karin was thinking 'she reminds me of Yuzu'.

"Well I'm 13 years old, I used to live in Karakura town, I have a fraternal twin sister named Yuzu, I love sports like soccer and basket-ball and I don't really like beating around the bush" Karin said with a placid face, anyone who knew her for more than ten minutes could tell that she was missing Yuzu.

"I'm 17 years old, I used to live in Karakura town also, I have Karin and Yuzu as my little sisters, I'm a substitute Soul Reaper and about 2 years ago a group of 3 other people and myself broke into Seireitei to free Rukia" Ichigo said with a hint of pride to his voice.

"Well this is the academy, I teach Kido here" Tomoyo said it was no doubt that Karin would be able to get into the academy being around two reputable people.

After filling out the academy application and being accepted they got Karin her books and uniforms which were really easy.

Now our trio is down in the market area looking at normal everyday and formal Kimono's for the siblings.

"Karin because of your dark hair and pale complexion I think red or blue would look absolutely wonderful on you where as for Ichigo I would go for black, white or blue because your hair would clash with everything else" Tomoyo gave her opinion on the two and it turned out to be pretty accurate. In the end Karin got seven everyday Kimonos' and two Yukata's for formal occasions. Ichigo on the other hand got 3 everyday Kimono's and 2 Formal yukata's.

"Ichigo, why don't you go home and drop the bags off then Karin and I will meet you at the Kuchiki estate" Tomoyo said with a smile, the women just seemed to be a smiley kind of girl.

"Yeah I can do that" Ichigo to their purchases and set off at a fast Shun'po, Ichigo dropped the bags off and left the house, unfortunately for him he didn't know where the Kuchiki manor was. Ichigo tried sensing Karin's spiritual pressure but it didn't work, the pressure wasn't strong enough, so next he tried searching for Tomoyo's, but he wasn't familiar with it yet, so finally Ichigo settled for searching for Byakuya's spiritual pressure.

"Byakuya? Tomoyo? Karin?" Ichigo called when he got to the gate of the mansion.

"Ichigo!" a girl's voice called and Ichigo was tackled by a Rukia sized figure.

"Hey Rukia, how are you?" Ichigo asked his little black haired friend with a good natured smile.

"I'm good, come in Renji's here, Tomoyo and Karin just arrived also" Rukia said and she took Ichigo's hand and led him to the house.

"R-Renji's here?" Ichigo asked but winced when he stuttered, but this was Renji, the man who managed to be intimidating, sexy, cocky and humble all at the same time. Rukia knew Ichigo was gay but she would probably never expect he would be attracted to Renji.

"Is there something wrong with Renji?" Rukia asked concerned, not bothering to hide the other obvious tone which was suspicion.

"No there's nothing wrong with Renji, I'm just…. I just haven't seen him in a while" Ichigo quickly.

"Well they'll be wondering where we are so lets go." Rukia said as the came up to the door.

Ichigo's reply was laced with confidence "Yeah lets go" .

* * *

**Ok so a bit of a cliff hanger but that's never a bad thing… once again please let me know what you think… like? Don't like? Review? Maybe but no flames please… I don't like burns.**

** Sincerely Shuusen-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I finally updated, sorry for how long it took but I was going through a rough time, my depression and bulimia came back and I was diagnosed with Bi-polar but its better now so that's ok. MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

**Warning: BUTT SEX AHOY the rating is going up to M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, the song hero, drinking, pancakes, maple and blueberry syrup, sausage or butt sex. **

**A.N this is my first smut so please no flames**

Ichigo and Rukia opened the doors to the living room of the Kuchiki manor to reveal Byakuya, Karin, Renji and Tomoyo all sitting down with tea cups in hand.

"Hey guys I got Ichigo" Rukia said with a smile, the smaller soul reaper went and sat beside her brother on one of the couches.

'Hey Byakuya its good to see you again" Ichigo said some what politely to Byakuya as he took the place beside his little sister on the couch. He looked at Renji who was staring quite intensely at the ground.

"I would prefer it if you refer to me as Kuchiki-Taicho, Kurosaki" Byakuya said pointedly to the orange haired teen. Ichigo laughed, it was the same way with Toshiro, and they both hated being called by their first names.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before" Ichigo said and ruffled Karin's hair. "Remember to always address your teachers and the captains a sensei or Taicho." Ichigo advised his little sister.

"So Ichigo, where are you staying?" Rukia asked the orange haired soul reaper with earnest.

"Oh Karin and I are staying with Kyoraku-Taicho, and his sister" Ichigo said as he gestured to Tomoyo.

"That was so nice of him" Renji chimed in to prevent feeling left out of the conversation.

"Yes and I will be teaching Karin starting tomorrow`` Tomoyo said with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kuchiki-sama but I've finished breakfast for everyone, we have pancakes, sausage and strawberries along with maple and blueberry syrup" One of Byakuya's maids said without meeting the stoic male's eyes.

"Thank you, Mari, you may go home now" Byakuya dismissed his maid while keeping his eyes focused on the group in front of him. The plates of food were served to the group of souls, to one it might seem weird that spirits still had to eat but to the group it was perfectly normal, well all except Karin.

"Wow, Ichigo this is the first time we've eaten together like this since that night me you and Renji went drinking in Karakura" Rukia said with a smile, though she didn't know what had happened after she had left… she didn't know how bad Ichigo had messed things up with Renji.

Begin Flash back now

Ichigo continued drinking barely acknowledging the fact that Rukia had just left, the strawberry was to busy drinking away the memories of the day, Orihime had been kidnapped, or that's at least what Ichigo wanted to think, Yamamoto said she could have easily betrayed them but Ichigo doubted it.

Ichigo continued to drink, not even caring how out of the ordinary it was for him, how much damage he was doing or he was going to do.

"Ichigo, I think its time you stop drinking" Renji suggested from beside the strawberry, but was not acknowledged by the intoxicated teen.

"Ichigo you need to stop" Renji tried again, once again being ignore; he would have to try a different approach.

"Ichi, why don't you dance with me" Renji suggested, tugging the stunned strawberry from his seat. It seem like for once Ichigo didn't have a smart ass reply, so he willingly let himself be dragged off his bar stool to the dance floor.

A slow song began as Renji rested his hands low Ichigo's hips.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

"Ichi, I'm sorry about what happened today" Renji said into Ichigo's ear, the orange haired teen had finally placed his hands behind Renji's neck.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, you don't need to apologize" Ichigo muttered against Renji's shoulder

_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight_

It started off innocent. Renji tilted Ichigos head up so he could see the handsome face, his handsome tear streaked face. Renji gingerly whiped the tears of ichigo's face and gently pressed his lips to ichigo's, neither knowing if it was the alchohol or if they held secret feelings for eachother.

Ichigo kissed back, grasping the back of Renji's head to pull him closer. The orange haired teen gasped when he felt a tongue slide across his lips, asking for entrance. Ichigo shyly opened his mouth to let Renji's tongue in, the redhead immediately beginning to map out ichigos mouth.

And that was when Ichigo snapped, he began to kiss Renji back with a passion, twining their tongues together in a battle for dominance, hands exploring eachothers bodies.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

**WARNING! There will be a smutty scene here so if you don't like you can just skip till you see the IT'S OK.**

Ichigo broke away to breath but Renji didn't, he attacked the strawberries neck. Biting and sucking on the gentle skin of his neck, but something was missing, renji wanted to feel more of the beautiful teen infront of him. The redhead ground his hips into Ichigo, showing him his need, his need to be close and to hold the teen and to make him feel loved.

Ichigo gasped and pulled Renji off his neck, Renji's face fell and he began to shrink away from the strawberry until ichigo reconnected their lips, Ichigo began to grind against the redheads obvious arousal, moaning slightly at the friction.

"R-renji i…. I want more" Ichigo pleaded, breaking away and looking at renji with half lidded eyes, clouded from lust and alchohol, Renji's eyes widened and he thought quickly.

"A-are you sure" he asked nervously, then mentally groaned, he had probably killed the mopd right there.

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

Ichigo nodded frantically, much to Renji's delight "can you wait until we get back to my place?" Renji asked in a low voice, whispering in Ichigo's ear and nibbling the soft flesh.

"Y-yeah, lets go" Ichigo said with a shiver at the attention his ear was getting.

"Come on, I have a car parked out back" Renji said, he dragged Ichigo through the crown and out the door with the sound of a song slowly fading in the back-round.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

Ichigo eagerly got in the passenger side of the car, leaving renji to get in the other side.

As soon as Renji got nto the drivers side, ichigo attacked his nick, biting and and sucking at the skin, the strawberry teen was doing anything to put his mark on Renji, the redhead was trying hard to not moan at Ichigo's actions. Ichigo opened his eyes and found him self looking at Renji's obvious arousal, and the thought hit him, making the orange haired teen smirk devilishly.

"Promise me you wont crash?" Ichigo asked the gorgeous redhead infront of him and only receiving a nod in response. The orange haired teen un-did his seat belt and reached over to unbotton Renjis tight pants, allowing his erection to spring free.

"No underwear? Were you excpecting to get lucky tonight Renji?" Ichigo questioned in a husky voice, cause the redhead to blush.

Ignoring the ebarassement he caused the redhead, ichigo tentativly licked the underside of Renji's erection causing the redhead to gasp and grip the wheel tighter. The noised caused ichigo to smirk and he teasingly took the head of the cock into his mouth and sucked softly, causing renji to moan. The redhead put a bit more pressure on the gas petal, desperate to get home faster.

Ichigo slowly took more of the throbbing organ into his mouth, thankfully he didn't gag once by the time he had the whole 7" in his mouth. At a painfully slow speed, ichigo began to bob his head up and down on the hard cock. Ichigo swirled his tongue over the head of the cock and down the vein on the underside. Ichigo began sucking harder and bobbing his head faster and in a more frantic patten. Renji was panting and moaning as he tried to keep his attention foccused on the road. At last Renji pulled into the parking lot of his apartement, the redhead could feel the pressure in his abdomen building, begging to be released.

"I-ichi I cant hold on much longer….. im gonna-" Renji's sentence was interuppted by a pleasured cry as renji released his load into Ichigo's mouth, the strawberry eagerly swallowed the liquid and sat up.

Renji pulled Ichigo in for a kiss and tasted him self on the teens lips.

Ichigo pulled away and with a cheeky smile he snatched the keys and got out of the car, running towards the sliding door of renjis apartement, thankfully the redhead had a apartement on the ground floor.

Renji growled and followed after the orange haired teen, he threw the sliding door open, barely remembering to close and lock it, the redhead threw the door to his bedroom open only to gasp, sitting on his bed stark naked was a very aroused ichigo.

"Gosh it took you long enough" Ichigo teased lightly, he ran a hand up his pale toned thigh.

Renji swallowed thickly and made his way to the bed, pulling of his shirt, shoes and socks on the way. Just as Renji was about to sit on the edge of the bed, ichigo reached over and tugged down his jeans.

The redhad teen immediately caputred Ichigo's mouth in a kiss, the berry began kissing back immediately, laying back on the bed and pulling renji to loom over him. Instead of breaking from the kiss Renji reached blindly for hiss night stand which held a tube of strawberry scented lube.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renji asked trying to look Ichigo in the eye. The berry just nodded, to afraid to speak.

"If you want me to stop just say so" Renji said, the redhead coated three fingers with lube and trailed them down to Ichigo's puckered entrance, Renji pushed once finger in slowly making Ichigo wriggle in discomfort, it felt weird.

Renji slowly started easing the finger in and out until he deemed Ichigo ready and added a second finger. At first it was a little painful but not so much that it was unbearable. Renji slowly thrust the two fingers in, scissoring and stretching Ichigo to make room for him, Ichigo cried out in pleasure when Renji stroked that sweet spot inside himself, immediately forgetting the discomfort that was only pleasure now. Renji smirked and experimentally stroked that spot a few more times making Ichigo cry out in pleasure.

Renji added a third finger and immediately searched for that spot to make the berry forget the pain.

"R-Renji, I need you inside me, now" Ichigo begged, his voice low and husky from pleasure, Renji pulled his fingers out and coated his arousal with lube and lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo nodded and Renji pushed the tip in.

Ichigo bit his lip and clenched the sheets in his hands; Renji kept pushing in until he was fully seated inside the orange haired teen, waiting for any indication that Ichigo wanted him to stop. After a moment Ichigo began to push his hips back against Renji, trying to get him to move.

Renji slowly pulled out and thrust back in; Renji continued the slow rhythm until he hit Ichigo's prostate dead on, causing the teen to cry out in pleasure, as punishment for earlier Renji continued his slow pace.

"Renji f-faster, harder I…. I want more" Ichigo begged with a deep blush and finally Renji's control snapped, he thrust into Ichigo faster and harder, continuously hitting the berry's prostate. Renji reached down and grasped Ichigo's straining erection, the redhead pumping the hard cock in time with his thrusts.

"R-Renji i'm gonna cum… I can't hold on any longer" Ichigo cried as he spilled him self on his and Renji's chest. Renji gave one final thrust before he came; the tightening of the walls had been too much for him, with a pleasure moan and a cry of Ichigo's name, the redhead unloaded into the teen.

The two laid there panting until Renji reached over and pulled Ichigo close, the two males fell asleep just like that with the lyrics to the song echoing in Ichigo's head.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

**OK YOU CAN KEEP READING THIS IS YOUR SAFE POINT**

Ichigo blushed at the memory and abruptly stood.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I have something to do" Ichigo said, the strawberry turned on his heel and marched out of the manor.

Renji sighed and stood as well "I'll go talk to him" The redhead said, quickly following after the orange haired teen.

Renji caught up to Ichigo and grabbed his wrist.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Renji questioned in a concerned voice, looking over the berry for obvious reasons he could have left.

"It's nothing" Ichigo lied; he knew it wasn't believable but he tried anyway.

"Ichigo, come here" Renji said, tugging the orange haired teen over to a bench to sit down. Once he was seated he focused his gaze on Ichigo. Before either of them spoke Renji pulled the berry into an embrace.

"Just…. Stay like this for a while" Renji murmured when Ichigo made to pull away. The two just staying there in each others embrace, feeling safe

**OK so that was a longer chapter, like dislike? Comment and you guys could p.m me or comment any suggestions if you want**


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I have to go" Ichigo whispered, pushing the redhead away and standing up.

"Ichigo… We have to talk sometime" Renji murmured, just loud enough for the strawberry to hear.

"No, we don't" Ichigo replied, walking away thinking to himself the words Renji had said meant nothing to him…. He almost believed the lie, almost but not quite.

"Ichigo…" Renji said in a pleading voice, the redhead rose to follow the orange haired teen. Ichigo just kept on walking, knowing full well Renji was following him.

"Renji, I don't want to talk to you" 'yes I do' Ichigo thought after the statement. The orange haired teen just kept on walking, back towards the Kuchiki estate to pick up Karin. Renji sped up his pace and grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, turning the berry around.

"Damn it Renji, can't you tell I'm trying to ignore you?!" Ichigo yelled at the redhead, leaving him stunned. While Renji was stunned Ichigo pulled his arm away and ran off back to the Kuchiki estate.

Ichigo burst through the doors to see, his sister sitting with Rukia and Tomoyo.

"Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned, not seeing the stoic man, or even sensing his reiatsu with in the near vicinity.

"He had a captains meeting, though I can probably tell you what they're talking about"

Tomoyo said with her gentle smile.

_**To the captains meeting**_

"Welcome" Shunsui called to get the rest of them in order, standing in the position that was previously reserved for Yamamoto, since his death the Gotei 13 had been a little different.

"I believe you all know why we have gathered today" Shunsui called to the captain's in-front of him.

"Sir, is it because of the Kurosaki siblings death?" Soi Fong questioned the new Captain Commander.

"Wait, which Kurosaki siblings died?" Toshiro cut in before Shunsui could respond. 'Please not Karin, please not Karin' Hitsugaya thought to himself

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Karin were killed yesterday night" Shunsui said in a sad voice, his face didn't bray the tone his words carried.

"And there is a more pressing matter than the death of the Kurosaki siblings" Kyoraku continued. "We are still short a captain, in district 8"

"Sir, I think we all know where this is headed." Shinji interrupted with his regular smirk. It was true, everyone knew that Captain Kyoraku was going to nominate Ichigo as the new captain, he met all the requirements.

"Yes, I am quite sure you know where this is going, I would like to nominate Kurosaki Ichigo as the new captain for the eighth division, though if you have any other candidates, you may nominate them as well." Shunsui said, enticing a collective murmur from the assembled captains.

"Captain, I will vote with the majority." Soi Fong said with a bow.

Rose pondered the thought. "I watched Ichigo train and know very well he will make an amazing captain, I nominate Ichigo." The blond man said.

Next was the captain of the fourth division, Unohana "I would like to agree and nominate Ichigo for the seat of captain of eighth division."

The fifth captain Shinji continued without skipping a beat. "I have trained with Ichigo so I know his abilities but I will have to go with the majority."

Byakuya's response was a little more delayed. "I would like to agree and nominate Ichigo Kurosaki for the seat of eighth division captain."

Sajin Komomura sighed. "Ichigo is quick to anger and very stubborn, I have to vote against him becoming a captain." The large wolf man said.

The ninth division captain was next to vote. "Ichigo will make an amazing captain, as Rose said, I nominate Ichigo." Was Kensei's vote.

"I vote with majority." Captain Hitsugaya said in his monotone voice.

"I vote for Ichigo to become a captain, he was the first to be able to match my strength." Kenpachi voice boomed the barracks of the first division.

Even before Mayuri said anything, everyone knew his answer. "I vote against, Kurosaki is quickly tempered and hasn't even been a Shinigami for at least 100 years."

"It may be true that Ichigo is quick to anger and that he hasn't been a Shinigami for a hundred years yet, but Ichigo is a soul reaper by blood, Isshin Kurosaki was captain of 10th division before Captain Hitsugaya, and I do believe Ichigo has proven to be a formidable soul reaper more than once." Captain Ukitake said, the snowy haired man took a breath before continuing. "I vote for."

Shunsui, who was at the front smiled. "Seven are for three voted with majority, three are against, Ichigo Kurosaki will be the new captain of Eighth division." Shunsui decided, quickly dismissing the rest of the captains.

**Back at the Kurosaki residence **

"And then Ichigo decided he would be an idiot and came to Soul Society with a rag tag group of high school students to save me" Rukia said in a fond tone, Karin and Tomoyo laughed and looked at Ichigo who was blushing. None of the assembled noticed the door open and a group of six people enter.

"Ichigo! We have some good news for you!" Rangiku said, as the group finally came into sight. Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, Nanao, Toshiro and Rangiku had all come to tell Ichigo of his new position, well at least the captains had, and their lieutenants had just tagged along.

Ichigo practically flew out of his seat and spun around to face the new arrivals. "What kind of news?" The strawberry asked in a suspicious tone.

Shunsui grinned and handed Ichigo a brand new white Haori, with the number eight etched onto the back.

"What is that?" Karin asked from her position on the couch. Ichigo just stood with wide eyes, looking at the Haori.

"It means that the other captains have chosen Ichigo to be a captain, and the number on the back means he is the eighth division captain" Tomoyo explained to the younger Kurosaki.

"Y-you really want me to be a captain?" Ichigo stuttered out the question. The three captains that were there nodded.

"Unfortunately, eighth division is also missing a vice captain, so you have to choose one, but yes we would like you to be the eighth division captain" Shunsui said, a quick glance to Karin that was missed by Ichigo

"If you want, you can decline" Renji butted in with out permission, causing Byakuya and Toshiro to glare slightly at him.

"I-I don't want to decline, I'm just a little flattered that you chose me." Ichigo explained, Shunsui grinned.

"So, do you except?" The brunette male asked Ichigo simply nodded. The Haori wordlessly changed hands and Ichigo put it on, taking his Zanpakuto off so that it wouldn't be hidden under the cloak.

"That coat really suit's you Ichigo" Rangiku cooed to the younger spirit, even if he was in a higher position, he was still getting treated the same.

"You will make an amazing captain, Ichi-nii" Karin said, bringing the attention of Rangiku to herself.

"So you're Ichigo's little sister?" The blond woman asked. Karin nodded.

"Well I am sure you will fit in just fine here." Rangiku smiled at the younger Kurosaki.

'I will make sure she has a good afterlife' Ichigo and Toshiro promised them selves. 'Even if it costs me my own.'

**Ok so the plot is thickening, well not yet but I do have a plot, contrary to popular belief. So I dropped of the face of the earth but I was really sick and had school, but I'm back now and will be trying to update more often.**

**Ok so I know in the last chapter Ichigo and Renji had a thing, if you want I can explain that more so that you understand why Ichigo is so upset but if not its up to your imagination. So who thinks I should give Karin an accelerated learning process and make her Ichigo's vice captain? Which would be like Yachiru who never went through the Shin'o academy she just became Kenpachi's vice-captain? One last thing; IchiRenji or ByaIchi?**

**Sincerely Shuusen-Chan **


End file.
